You're Dull, Darling
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: Whilst testing out Yusef's sedatives, Eames tries to show Arthur what the word 'interesting' really means.


Eames grinned, leaning nonchalantly against one of the many pillars holding up the ceiling of the museum. Projections moved past him, some looking in awe at the stuffed animals, others excitedly mumbling about the new Egyptian exhibition. To the Englishman, it was one word: Dull.

Straightening up, he saw the dreamer walk towards him, his gait sure, his suit impeccable.

"If this is your idea of excitement, I can see why you don't have a girlfriend, darling," drawled Eames, watching with pleasure as Arthur scowled at him.

"I've been a little busy evading murderous corporations to try out the dating scene," retorted Arthur venomously.

"That is right up there next to _'It's because I have the personality of a teaspoon'_ on the list of_ 'Reasons Why Arthur Can't Get Laid_,'" returned Eames, returning to leaning against the pillar.

"And you still have the mind of a pre-pubescent boy!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, darling."

Choosing to ignore him, Arthur walked over to the directory, just as a gaggle of tourists vacated the elevator, uncaring he was there, and barging right past him.

"One might think your subconscious would be just a teensy bit more polite," Eames remarked, moving over to his flustered friend.

"How much time has passed?" asked Arthur, studying the map intently.

"About an hour, so five minutes have passed," replied Eames, wishing he had a calculator on him. Was it really his fault that he preferred English to Maths?

"Yusef said that he was putting us under for half an hour, so we have five hours left," sighed Arthur, he could already feel a migraine developing.

"We have to spend five hours here?" asked Eames, wondering if he had died an gone to Hell, it really wouldn't surprise him.

"What's wrong with here?"

"Darling, we are in a building that contains more fossils than a retirement home," deadpanned Eames.

"Well I find it interesting," defended Arthur, crossing his arms, and moving over to the fish tank at the entrance of the museum.

"You would," commented Eames dryly.

"It's better than what you would find interesting, for one it's ethical, and breaks no laws."

"That was one time, and I did buy the guy a new car. Anyway, I'm rather wounded, you think so bad of me that I can't have one safe interesting hobby?"

"Yes," replied Arthur, not missing a beat.

"You're crushing my soul here, darling, you really are," said Eames dramatically, clutching his heart.

"Name one then," challenged Arthur, "I bet you fifty dollars that you can't think of one."

Normally betting on Eames morals… or distinct lack of… would be a wise wager, however, as soon as Arthur saw the glint in his friend's eyes, he realised that there was actually something… and that he had just lost fifty dollars.

"I'm rather fond of horseracing."

"Now that, I cannot imagine. Is there gambling involved by any chance?"

"You know there is, darling," came the obvious reply.

"Museums are better. The history, learning about other cultures, or how this planet was formed..."

"You've forced my hand," said Eames, unapologetically.

"... how the Roman... Why can I hear horses?" Arthur stopped his spiel.

"Well either your projections will kill me and I'll wake up, or we'll have a jolly good time," replied Eames, watching as the scene changed, the museum fading away to show a racetrack.

* * *

><p>"You said to report to you if Arthur or Eames messed with each other… you better see this," said Yusef.<p>

"I thought they were under," said Cobb, confusion seeping into his tone.

"Yes, but they are talking in their sleep... again," grumbled Yusef, leading Cobb through to the main room. Moving up to the men, he saw that their lips were moving, and leaning closer, he tried to make out what they were saying.

"Faster, faster, faster," chanted Arthur, his eyes moving wildly beneath their lids.

"I knew you'd like this," chuckled Eames.

Cobb moved back, motioning for Yusef to follow, watching his two friends slightly warily.

"Never let them go under unsupervised together again," he ordered before heading back to his office.

* * *

><p><em>My sister recently started reading Inception fanfiction, and from that point on she won't shut up about it - especially ArthurEames - so I'm blaming her for this. I've only really seen the film, and so if they are OOC I apologise. I hope you enjoyed this :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception._

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this story._

_Please Review!_


End file.
